The History of Smart-Boy, Arrow-Girl and Mr. Cuteface (by Fallon and Andalite)
Prologue Fly shook the bars as hard as she could. She was so mad that she felt she could break these bars off. “You’ve got the wrong person!” she yelled at the guards. “I didn’t steal it, that guy did!” The sly snake! She nearly yelled in her thoughts. Stole what I wanted to steal yet I get caught when I didn’t steal it! The guard scoffed and laughed. “You’re an accomplice of his. Makes sense why you were so near to him.” “I don’t even know the guy!” Who would want to be partners with that sneak? “Let me out!” The guards ignored her and walked away. She growled and paced around her ten foot wide and deep, twenty foot tall cell. “When I get out of here and find him,” she mumbled, “oh, he is going to regret what he did.” She grasped the bars of her small window that overlooked the town. “It’s a good thing I hid my bow and arrows before I was taken. I’ll need them.” Birch sat against a tree near the market, looking peacefully rested with his eyes closed. But actually, he was listening intently to the sounds around him. Especially, the marketers. At the first sound of confusion and he’ll have breakfast. But one sound managed to overpower the usual din and Birch opened his eyes. A tall, raven haired young man wearing a red coat seemed to be running away from maybe….ten soldiers, five of them probably Shapeshifts. Should I do something? he thought. Oak was running through the streets, Summer guards not far behind him. He glanced back, and immediately wished he hadn't. At least five more of the sword-wielding Shapeshifts had joined the group, already changing into various animal forms. Ten. Ten guards. He thought, then he frowned. Only ten? He stopped suddenly, using his momentum to spin towards the guards. "Only ten?" He said as they caught up and began to surround him. "Really? Ten? Now I'm just offended." "Return the property you stole now!" Ordered one of the guards, a tall man with a beard. Oak lifted his fist, swinging the heavy bag tauntingly. "What property?" "Hand it over!" Growled another guard. Well, he's rude. "What, you think I stole this?" He gasped, placing his empty hand over his heart. "Why would you think that? How do you know I wasn't just taking back my own property?" "Ummm...Because it belongs to Queen July." The Beard said, after a moment. Hmm, they don't seem very smart, time for some fun. Oak paused. "So, it belongs to Queen July, therefore, it doesn't belong to you, therefore if I were to give this to you, I'd be letting you steal it! How dare you! What do you take me for?!" The guards frowned. "Uh...Just give it back!" Oak smirked. "Okay! Catch!" He tossed them the bag. While they were diving for it, he ran, shoving past the Beard. His slitted eyes flashed with amusement. When the guards looked in the bag, they sighed with relief. The Sunheart was there, shining and unbroken. Oak shifted quickly, his skin becoming scales. No one would suspect a snake. And no one would notice keys missing from the bearded guard's pocket. Category:Fics